queensfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena Van Der Woodsen
Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen is one of the main characters and main''' Queen B', every girl wants to be her because her beauty, inteligent and attitude. She can be very bitchy, like other girls, she sometimes use her beauty to destory victims, but she don't even had to try, because she is too beatuiful it hurts. Described as "'It-Girl'" by World critics, she can easily get whatever she wants because of her good looks, energy, and charisma. She is deep inside her less bitch then Blair and other Girls, but when she got angry she destory her victims completly. She and others are featured regularly on the Website of "Gossip Girl", an anonymous gossip blogger whose 'posts' appear occasionally throughout the story. Serena's biggest vices are her "insecurities" with regard to her social status. At times, this anxiety creates flaws and complexities which contribute to character development. In Meester's view, the true Serena is ultimately a the most inteligent of all them. Biography Unlike Blair, who is considered to be the show's antiheroine, Serena is also consideret to be the show's heroine. Her motives are sometimes selfish and she truly wants to be a better person, but she can't change the way she is too beautiful, naughy, bitchy her. Also, her negative actions are generally motivated by a lack of foresight rather than real malice. However Serena is often seen to get things without working for them, for instance she got into Yale and Blair couldn't then Blair destroy the school. She also gets the all guys and has made a many enemies in her time. But Serena break them down and their families. Serena Van Der Woodsen is introduced as a privileged, comically vain overachiever living on New York's Upper East Side. She is described as an too beautiful girl, that hurts, and also most inteligent, along with Blair. She has naturally flawless glossy blonde hair, a smooth beautiful skin, green/blue eyes, and a tall, striking figure. Serena is considered as the most beautiful, and most inteligent girl on the Upper East Side. She and others are featured regularly on the Website of "Gossip Girl", an anonymous gossip blogger whose 'posts' appear occasionally throughout the story. 'Family' She is always there for her family, she has become closer to Chuck since he was adopted into the family in Second Year and is close with her step-father Rufus who is a lot more prominent to her than her actual father. She is often 'given' the good things which makes her best friend '''Blair' furious when she has to work for them. She goes through boys very quickly, her biggest lover is Nate; her best friend's boyfriend whom she lost her virginity to. 'Romance(s)' Serena's life only gets more complicated, at present she has just admitted to Dan that she has feelings for him and appears to be re-starting their relationship. Serena had alot of boyfriends and crush and guys for one night, when she and blair was fight, Blair said that Serena is slut, witch hurts Serena alot, and Serena did a nasty revange to Blair and destory her relationship with Chuck. The two talk about their relationship and decide that they will wait till the time is right. The two of them realise that this will be the last time they are together so they need to make sure they will last the distance. But will it be 4th time lucky for them? 'Ambition' Serena is noted for an calm and great nature, which often appears in humorous scenes. In a review for New York magazine, Emily Nussbaum lauded one of Serena's fantasies, which involves "I will be the Queen of the world, and nothing will stop me, cuz i'm sexy naughy, bitchy.' " The New Yorker's Janet Malcolm remarked that unlike some of her forerunners in film and literature, " Serena already has all the money and position anyone could want. She is pure energy and charisma, she is very good girl, she don't even has to try to get something cuz she can because her beauty, flirty and inteligent of course. She is very very sexy, naughty, crazy bitch, for her there is no limit, she is too beautiful and inteligent it hurts alot." When Blair told everyone that Serena sleept with two guys in one week, everyone called her slut. Serena was so angry on Blair, and she destory her relationship with Chuck, and destory Blair's social status. Blair then said "I was wrong about you Serena, you are worst then me. Behind that sweet-talk face, you are biggest bitch". Serena's Dictionary *'Height:' 172cm *'Intelligent:' 10+ *'Beauty:' 10+ *'Style: '''10+ *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Food:' Pancakes *'Favorite Designer: Channel, Dior, Phillip Lim, Chloé, Prada, Gucci, Marc Jacobs Connections '''Family Relationship(s) *Lillian Bass (Mother) (neé Rhodes, van der Woodsen) *William Van Der Woodsen (Father) *Celia Rhodes (Maternal Grandmother) *Rick Rhodes (Maternal Grandfather, deceased) *Carol Rhodes (Maternal Aunt) *Charlie Rhodes (Cousin) *Chuck Bass (Adoptive-Step Brother) *Bart Bass (Step-Father, deceased) 'Romantic Relationship(s)' *Dan Humphrey (husband) *Sandor Earl (ex-boyfriend) *Trip Vanderbilt (ex-boyfriend) *Aaron Rose (ex-boyfriend) *Gabriel Edwards (ex-boyfriend) *Carter Baizen (ex-boyfriend) *Ben Donovan (ex-boyfriend) *Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) Frases and Quotes *Haven't you heard, i'm the crazy bitch around here! *You're so ugly as you are stupid! *You will pay for this with life! *Sweetheart we just started playing! *If I lift me up, you will have me! *You know that i'm a crazy bitch! *My amibiton, has no limit! *Don't you know who said that you had sex with Den! (Serena ''to ''Blair) *I'm the leader of the crowd, cuz i'm unstoppable! *I'm too cool to know you! *In this world the feelings don't rule! *I can give you much more then you espect. *Electronic-Magnetic-Sensual no quero de tu piensas, que esto es normal! Fashion Sense Serena is famous for her modeling gigs and her notable natural beauty. She has naturally flawless glossy blonde hair, a smooth beautiful skin, blue eyes, and a tall, striking figure. Serena is considered as the most beautiful girl, and most intelligent girl on the Upper East Side. Serena has very sexy, glamorous and sexiest clotes on the Upper East Side. Pictures It-Girl.jpg SerenaW.jpg SerenaMoxieGirl.jpg 173px-RedOne.jpg 178px-CloeFashion8.jpg 207px-CloeIcon.jpg 212px-Cloes.jpg 218px-CloegreysuedeCLbooties.jpg 226px-FashionCloeXo.jpg 230px-CloeRedWine.jpg 231px-WinxCloe.jpg 243px-IconCloe.jpg 252px-Streetcloestylish.jpg 257px-CloeS2.jpg 270px-CloeFashionWinter.jpg 270px-StylishLikeAlways.jpg 287px-Cloe99.jpg 299px-Cloe-2012.jpg 323px-CloeStylish2.jpg 323px-Cloe-winter-fashion.jpeg 326px-CloeSylish.jpg 329px-Cloe-Shaye-NewOutfits-2012.jpg 334px-CloeStlish.jpg 334px-Winter-cloe.jpeg 336px-CloeHighHeelsOn.jpg 336px-Cloeonstreet.jpg 336px-CloettaF.jpg 338px-Cloeonphone.jpg 352px-Clo.jpg 353px-CloeFashion2.jpg 364px-CloeFashion5.jpg BandS.jpg BeautySerena.jpg Blake.jpg CloeFashion.jpg Cloefashion3.jpg CloeFashion4.jpg Cloeprada.jpg Cloe-wf.jpg Clona.jpg HottestGirlEverSerena.jpg Paparazzicaughtcloe.jpg Rexfeatures_1126394s.jpg_e_c16e11522188871eb318dfcc8b71fdcf.jpg Serena.jpg Serena20.jpg SerenaBeleasa.jpg SerenaFlirty.jpg SerenaHot.jpg SerenaHottie.jpg SerenaVDW.jpg SVDW.jpg SerenaSuperModel.jpg My-Love-Serena-serena-van-der-woodsen.jpg Serena-Cat.jpg Serena-Van-Der-Woodsen-304.jpg QueenS.jpg SerenaStyle.jpg BurnAHoleInTheFashion.jpg GlamorousSerena.jpg SerenaIconj.jpg Most-beautiful-serena.jpg blonde-fashion-girl-serena-van-der-woodsen.jpg followserena.jpg FollowTheQueen.jpg perfectoutfit-for-serena.jpg Serena-channel5.jpg SerenaHollyWoodGirl.jpg Serenaonamobilephone90.jpg serenavanderwoodsen254.jpg serena-van-der-woodsen-prada-channel-chloe-perfect-look.jpg SexySerena.jpg UnstoppableSerena.jpg 111109J8_LIVELY_NPG_31.jpg BloodySeri.jpg SerenaVanDerGorgeous.jpg too-beautiful-serena-wears-too-perfect-outfit.jpg SerenainPharis.jpg Category:The Queens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Serena Category:Bitches